Access Denied
by Elliot Ray
Summary: Rough mission, and of course stuff goes wrong. Robin injured, but it isn't meant to be a Deathfic. This was just a random this I did, but if people enjoy it, I may consider writing in another chapter or two. I hope the writing isn't too crappy and enjoy!
1. Painful Failure

Robin groaned. Sirens rang about the Cadmus corridor as the lights flashed red, signaling that their cover had been blown. The entire building was in lockdown, and the team scattered, each on their assigned errand for the mission. It was complicated, but every component had to be done perfectly or everything would fall apart. Which it did.

"What's going on!?" Kid Flash screamed over the psychic link.

"Anybody got a plan B?" Artemis rushed in, obviously struggling with whatever situation was on her end.

"Keep calm everyone, we must not lose our heads. This is what we are going to do-"

An agonizing screech rang through Robin's head, causing him to double over in pain. That was definitely gonna add to his already aching body. Because after two all nighters prepping for the mission, his entire being hurt.

"Miss Martian? Aqualad?" he attempted to reach his comrades over the link. "This is a disaster. Heavy on the dis." Robin took a moment to steel himself,

 _Alright, first I need to shut down the security system and reboot the processor. That should lift the lockdown._

With a plan in mind, the boy wonder bolted down the hall, following a small, holographic map on his wrist. It eventually led him to an isolated room off from the main floor. Inside the dark room was the central processing unit for the entire building, including everything from cameras to ID scanners. Robin stood for a moment in front of the monitors and watched his team fighting hard in a desperate attempt to save the mission. Superboy was half carrying Kid Flash who had taken a nasty gash to the side, shielding him from gunfire. Aqualad stood his grown at a dead end, while on another screen Artemis had just reached an unconscious Miss Martian. With a new found determination, Robin pulled up the access screen for the Cadmus Security Protocols and typed away furiously, only taking time to steal a quick glance at the status of his team. Red message boxes littered his screen, taunting him. every time. every time.

"Why isn't this working!" Robin fumed. The system refused to open for him, until he hit a blue screen.

" ,no,no,no!" Robin panicked as he tried to bring back up the main computer system.

An intense pain shot through his chest, and Robin couldn't help but let out a scream. However, his cries were muffled by a large hand over nose and mouth, denying him oxygen.

Sportsmaster spat, "Access denied brat." and proceeded to rip the lance back out of his chest. Robin fell back, being caught by the despicable villain, who continued to suffocate him.

"Sh,sh,sh, " Sportsmaster spoke, "Struggling won't help."

Robin lie limp in his arms unable to move. The blood seeped out of his chest, staining his dark uniform with the garnet liquid. He could smell it, the sweet, rusted iron. The pungent odor filled the blurred room as darkness began to swallow him.

 _I can't die now. The team needs me. Batman needs me. I need them!_

But the fight was too much, and Robin lost consciousness.


	2. Assistance Recommended

**Thank you so much for all of the support! I wanted to give a big thank you to Huggani16, RoseVered, someonethe3rd, and ArKatlUm21 for getting me back to writing for this story. I also forgot to put something really important on the first chapter! Firstly, I don't own YJ, but I wish I did. Secondly, I got my inspiration for this story from a picture I saw while on Google! If you see the picture it is amazing, and I love it! I didn't draw it so credit to the illustrator.**

 **Thank you all so much for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

Kid Flash scrunched his face, ugh it really hurt. He gingerly touched his bleeding side, feeling the slimy fluid continue to seep out. He just had to wait until it healed, which would hopefully be in the next few minutes or so. Honestly, he was feeling pretty out of it by this point, hence why Superboy was racing down the hall with him in his arms, now cradled bridle style. Normally he would be embarrassed, but he was too tired now. Artemis would tease him about it later. He could wait till then. If they made it. Considering the amount of bullets that continued to ring around them, there was a good chance of him getting hit, but as of now, Superboy was taking the brunt of it. Thank you boy of steel.

Suddenly Superboy turned to KF,

"Hold on."

"What do you mean 'hold oooo!"

Superboy lept in the air crashing through the ceiling. Wally closed his eyes, shielding himself from the debris. Goons began shouting from the level below as the two fled the scene. Without breaking a sweat, Superboy had managed to end up on the opposite side of the compound., crashing back inside the building. Hopefully they would run into some friendly faces rather than more guards.

Aqualad was having tough time. Usually it isn't a problem if he is on his own, but this time an ambush had been unexpected. He was effectively fighting himself into a corner, and desperately needed to get out if it. Bullets were raining down hard and It wasn't getting any easier to get out. The time was now. Aqualad let out a shout as he threw himself over the mass of guards. He definitely wasn't as graceful as his usual movements, but it got the job done. Upon landing, a sharp shot through his foot causing him to lose balance. The guards whipped around and continued their assault. Ignoring the pain, Aqualad roared as he knocked his fists into the first to guards, each unconscious.

"This fight is over!" Aqualad's thoughts raced a mile a minute, as were his attacks. He leaned against the pale hallway wall bracing himself with his hand. The was breathless and surrounded by unconscious Cadmus guards. He gave a small groan before continuing his way through the maze of hallways,

"I must find my friends," Aqualad began to pick up speed as her turned the corner, but came to a screeching halt before he could crash into Artemis carrying an unconscious martian. The archer was obviously exhausted, once again shifting the martian on her back.

"Aqualad! I think Miss Martian was hit by some kind of sedative. I can't get her to wake up."

Aqualad immediately began to look her over, gently placing his hand on her head and checking her pulse,

"Miss Martian can you hear me? Miss Martian?" Aqualad hushed his tone, "M'gann, wake up. We could use your assistance," But to no avail,

"I suspect you are correct Artemis. We must protect her and get to the Bioship, hopefully the others will have the same idea. Have you had any luck reaching Robin, Kid Flash, or Superboy?"

"No, I haven't heard from anyone since the mental link severed."

"Alright, once we get to the Bioship we will attempt to contact the Justice League for assistance."

"Alright."

Aqualad then took the sleeping martian for Artemis and proceeded to lead the way out of the compound.

 **By the way, if anyone is curious about my other story, A Rose For You, I have started writing for it again and a chapter will hopefully be published again soon. Thanks!**


	3. Genuinely Done

**Okay, so honestly I started writing this chapter FOREVER ago and then totally forgot about it until I pulled the document up, so I apologize if there is a sudden shift in writing, it's been a while. I want to give a huge thank you to everyone who has f** **avorited** **, followed or commented on my story, it really means a lot that people are actually enjoying what I write! A special thanks to Blue Mitten! I have never had a writer seem my comment and then go read my story! EEEKKK! I have really loved reading Blue Mitten's fic titled Deception and have plans to check out the rest of Blue Mitten's stories. Make sure you go check it out!**

 **Enjoy!**

Kid Flash gasped as they came out of the first building and into the air. It wasn't much time before they hit the next building, but he took the moment to look around. A massive helicopter sat on the lawn with men running to and from it with crates of tech and supplies. And then he saw him, Sportsmaster, carrying in his arms…

 _It couldn't be._

Kid Flash grunted as Superboy landed hard into the next building. He curled up a bit before Superboy gently placed leaned him up against the wall,

"How long is it going to take you to heal?"

"For a little scratch like this? It won't be long," KF tried to play it off, but his smile was full of pain. Most of the wound had closed but he had lost quite a bit of blood. Not enough to be dangerous, but he would be pretty out of it for the rest of this mission. Even so, Kid Flash stood using the wall as a support.

"Hey, you need to heal."

"We might have a bigger problem."

"What do you mean?" Superboy helped to pull him up the rest of the way.

"When we were up in the air, I saw a helicopter preparing for take off. Sportsmaster was there and I think he has Robin."

The young Kryptonian tensed, each of them knowing full well what the consequences could be.

"We need to get to them now."

"What about Artemis, Aqualad, and Miss M?"

"We don't have time for that right now, they should know to retreat by now and head back to the Bioship and send out a request for backup."

"Alright, let's go get our bird."

He couldn't move. Everything hurt, especially his chest and breathing. Breathing was a pain anyway, who needs oxygen? Even through all of the pain, Robin's training kicked in, slowly allowing the boy to regain consciousness. Being carried away by the enemy was embarrassing enough to take away the pride of any hero, but he always hated when it was bridal style. He would have rather been dragged by his ankles that be currently cradled into Sportmaster's chest. Hopefully it would not be for long.

Fortunately, the young hero's pleas were heard. Sportsmaster began to shout orders a pick up the pace. Robin could see a helicopter in the distance.

 _If we make it in there I'm screwed for sure._

With what little strength he had left, Robin shot up from the villain's arms allowing a few feet between himself and his captor. Sportsmaster was mostly shocked, stunned that the boy could move at all after his injury. Maybe there was something special about this boy that he had yet to see. But damn it all, the speedster and clone had shone up to rescue their little comrad. If he didn't get Robin to the light this evening, he would be in for one hell of a meeting.

He whipped out his sword, but Robin stood his ground. Well, as well as you can stand it when you have lost too much blood and are continuously bleeding out an open wound in your chest, but yeah, still standing.

"Robin!" Kid Flash's voice could be heard throughout the lawn, even over the roaring motor of the helicopter. Even with his wound still in the process healing itself, he raced across the court yard to his best friend's side with Superboy following suit.

Robin was relieved to have back up, but honestly wondered if they could actually take this guy. He had already seen KF's injury on the security footage, and even if it was mostly healed the blood loss would have been significant. His own injury prevented him from really doing anything, as much as he would like to say otherwise. Robin could still feel the oozing liquid flowing down his chest. With every breath another wave exited his chest causing another drift of consciousness. Getting out of sportamaster's arms was all he had to give, and he was done. Kid Flash desperately tried to keep his panic to a minimum when his comrade suddenly dropped. Thankfully he caught the injured hero before he actually hit the ground, but KF couldn't help but cringe at the pain it caused his own injuries.

"You're not going anywhere Sportsmaster!" The Kryptonian's angry seethed, radiating over the despicable villain. Both Kid Flash and Robin were injured and Robin's was life threatening! M'gann was missing and probably injured, thinking back to her screams before the Team's communication was cut. Superboy was ready to beat Sportsmaster to the ground, only to be pulled out by Kid Flash,

"Superboy! We don't have time for this! We've got to get Robin help!"

He turned back to see his injured comrades, KF on the verge of panic while putting pressure on Robin's chest. Superboy rushed to scoop up Robin and book it with his speedster close behind, The act of retreating physically pained him, but he knew it was the right thing to do. Robin was dying in his arms right now and without medical treatment, this mission would be Robin's last.

Only an instant later, a barrage of bullets began to rain down, from the now lifted helicopter, with Sportsmaster at the helm of a machine gun. Suddenly a huge explosion rang out. The gun had exploded due to laser eyes shot from Superman! The entire league began to descend down unto to courtyard. Superman took care of Sportsmaster while the rest of the mentors went to find their proteges. Batman ran over to Robin quickly taking him from Superboy's arms. The two young heroes followed Robin's mentor to the Batwing, quietly parked next to the Bioship. As they arrived, Kaldur and Artemis ran to greet them. Both the Atlantean and the Archerer were filled with concern at the sight of Superboy's and Kid Flash's blood stained clothes.

"Kid Flash, Superboy, where are your injuries?"

Superboy was the first to speak up, "I'm fine, but Kid has a nasty gash that has been slowly healing itself for the past while, but most of this blood is Robin's. He was attacked by Sportsmaster. Batman has him now."

Just then the Batwing lifted off and flew out into the night.

 **Thank you all so much for reading my chapter cause it has been forever since I last wrote anything! (I've done a lot more reading than writing, so if you have any fic suggestions please comment down below!)**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Elliot Ray**


End file.
